Lucaya In The Saddle
by TheAuthor44
Summary: Maya wants more out of her relationship with Lucas, so she devises a plan and it involves riding horses. Lucaya SMUT


Out of all the things Maya Hart never expected to ever do in her life, horseback riding used to be on the top of the list. She was a bonafide city girl through and through, but when you start dating a Huckleberry with a smile that can convince a cow to literally jump over the moon, nothing's impossible.

"I'm not getting on that thing." Maya said as Lucas came out of the barn pulling a brown horse by the reigns and stopping it right next to his palomino.

"It's not a thing, it's a horse."

"I don't care; I'm not doing it."

"Get on the horse."

"No."

"Maya."

"Ranger Rick." Maya said crossing her arms, completely set in her decision, until he cracked that smile.

"You'll have fun, I promise."

And before she knew it Maya was walking over to the horse and being lifted into the saddle and from then on she was hooked. Every summer after that when she would come with Lucas to his family ranch in Texas, you could usually find them out in the field racing through the grass. Maya loved every second, the wind in her hair, seeing Lucas right next to her, it made her feel alive.

And it was also a huge turn on.

Bouncing up and down on the rough leather saddle usually left a tingling feeling in Maya's most _sensitive_ area, always leaving her to look for some release afterwards. She just wished that release would come from her boyfriend. Even after almost four years together she and Lucas still hadn't had sex, and it wasn't for a lack of trying on her end. But that was all about to change.

Their first day back in Texas, Maya set her plan into motion. She ran up to Lucas' bedroom and changed into a super short denim mini skirt and a thin button down vest that she tied up exposing her midriff. Throwing on a pair of cowboy boots, she was ready to begin phase two.

"Hey thanks for leaving me with all the bags, where'd you run …" Lucas started to say but the minute he looked up and saw Maya coming down the stairs, he was at a loss for words.

"Sorry I just wanted to get comfortable."

"Well you, you de-definitely look uh … comfortable." He replied as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Hey Huckleberry, let's go for a ride."

"You-you wanna ride … wearing that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Maya said brushing past him, tracing a line across his chest with her hand as she made her way to the door. She stopped in the doorway and leaned against the door frame wedging it between her legs before turning back to Lucas.

"You coming?" She asked with a sly smile before leaving the house. If her plan worked out the way she hoped … they both would be.

She could feel Lucas' eyes on her as they rode through the field back to the barn, and she could also feel how soaked her panties were due to the extra friction she'd been applying, grinding into the saddle pretending it was Lucas, which always worked. Once they reached the barn Maya waited on her horse as Lucas dismounted his.

"Hey, help me down?" She asked him. Lucas said nothing he just walked over and extended his arms up to her. Maya couldn't help the chills that ran down her spine as she ran her hands up his arm as his made their way to her waist. Shivers were always part of the equation with them. From their first kiss to the first time they held each other close, heck those feelings went all the way back to that first night in Texas at the campfire. Maya spread her legs to give Lucas a view of exactly what the memories were doing to her, and his response was exactly what she hoped. His green eyes darkened with a desire she'd seen before and once she was on the ground, still in his arms, Maya brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Nipping at his lower lip drove Lucas crazy so Maya started with that first. A low groan and grunt from Lucas told her they were heading in the right direction.

Maya reluctantly pulled away so she could lead Lucas into the barn for some more privacy. Once inside the barn Lucas lifted Maya onto one of the work benches and continued his assault on her mouth. Soon his tongue was tracing her bottom lip begging for entrance which Maya gladly granted and then the battle for dominance began. Lucas pulled away so he could untie Maya's shirt revealing her plump porcelain breasts underneath. As he began peppering kisses down her neck towards the valley between them Maya started unbuttoning his shirt before discarding it amidst the hay on the barn floor. It was when her hands went for his belt buckle that Lucas suddenly pulled back and took a step away.

"Maya wait, this … this isn't right."

"I don't know, feels right to me." Maya said as she hopped off the table and sauntered towards him.

"No I mean it, stop." Lucas said holding her at arm's length. Maya pushed his hands off her and this time she stepped away from him.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm standing here in front of you ready and willing to do this. Why won't you take this next step with me? Hey! Look at me!" Maya said noticing Lucas was now looking at his boots. He looked up and when his eyes met hers she could still see the burning hot passion behind them.

"I can see how much you want me. Just … let go." Maya said softly, placing her hands on either side of his face. She expected some long winded speech about how 'this was a big step for them' or 'how this would change everything'. What she didn't expect was Lucas leaning forward and bringing their lips together once more before hoisting Maya up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. In between kisses she felt them move as Lucas climbed the stairs to the loft above the barn.

Once they got up there Lucas laid Maya down gently on one of the hay bales before slowly pushing her top down her arms until it was off. Discarding it behind him he continued kissing her as she removed his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Maya could feel his hard length brushing against her hand so she placed her hand over it before giving it a gentle squeeze causing Lucas to whimper like a dog in her neck, and it only turned her on even more. She hitched her legs back around his waist, gasping as she finally got some friction between her legs that wasn't from the saddle. Pretty soon they both decided her skirt was only hindering the process so Lucas quickly ripped it off her body, guiding it down her legs as he kissed his way down them. Once the skirt was off Maya stuck out her foot for him to take off her boots.

"No, leave them on." he said to her before removing his belt and starting on his pants. Maya quickly got up and stopped him from removing his pants himself. She then looped her thumbs on either side, scratching his hips as she slowly pulled the jeans down, before crouching down and kneeling on the floor. Once his pants were off Maya could see exactly how much he wanted her, and he wanted her bad. Pulling down his boxers and springing his huge throbbing cock free. With a smirk up at Lucas and a glint in her eye Maya took the shaft in her hand before wrapping her mouth around the tip.

"Oh god."

She started slowly at first, her mouth on the tip and her hand around the shaft and once she started moving them Maya felt Lucas' hands immediately tangle in her hair. As she sped up she could feel him twitching in her mouth, so she decided to tease him. She pulled him out of her mouth before licking the slit at the top causing Lucas to buck his hips. Maya quickly took him back in as far as she could before going maximum speed causing Lucas to thrust his hips on instinct before cumming in her mouth. She felt his whole body relax as she pulled back, swallowing as she did. Once she stood up Lucas smiled at her before giving her a sweet kiss.

"That was…"

"Only the beginning." Maya said as she pulled him back in for another kiss. Lucas' hands roamed her body before finally making their way down to her now drenched panties. She moaned as his fingers started tracing circles over the damp fabric and before she knew it Maya was flat on her back with her legs dangling over the edge of the hay bale. She watched as Lucas kissed his way down her body. First below her right ear, then at the joint of her neck and shoulder before kissing down the side of her breast before taking her nipple in his mouth and scraping it with his teeth. The squeak she let out told him to keep going as he sucked on it and licked it gently before moving on to the other breast. Maya thought she was going to lose it so she shoved his head down with her hand where she wanted him to go. He smirked back up at her before trailing his lips down her stomach going very slowly until he came face to face with the space between her legs. Lucas placed a gentle kiss over her covered vagina before pulling her panties off and throwing them somewhere in the loft. Maya was too distracted by Lucas' hot breath on her skin to notice anything else.

He stared at it for a minute not sure where to start, but once he saw the glistening liquid dripping off her flesh he quickly lapped it with his tongue. Maya's moan encouraged him to keep going so he used his tongue to separate the folds before sliding two fingers in her slick heat. While his fingers curled inside her his tongue found the sweet pink bud and started flicking it.

"Ohh." Maya said as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Her body started to writhe as his fingers sped up and he took her clit in his whole mouth and started sucking on it. As she came he switched, sticking his tongue in her clenching walls while his fingers played with the now sensitive nub causing her second orgasm to come faster and more powerful than the first. Her knees were keeping his head in place as her body jolted on the hay bale, convulsing like never before. Maya collapsed once she was done, hearing the throbbing in her ears as Lucas came back up and laid beside her. He rolled on his side to kiss her again, Maya could taste her juices on his lips making her want him even more. She guided his hand back between her legs silently begging him to give her what she wanted.

"Lucas … please." She whispered.

"Wait … I don't have a condom."

"It's okay. I trust you." Maya said looking deep into his eyes which was all the motivation Lucas needed to climb on top of her. He positioned himself between her legs, intertwining his fingers with Maya's before sliding in to her hot wet pussy. He went slowly but as he saw her wince in pain Lucas dropped his head down and put his face next to hers.

"I'm sorry, I love you." he whispered in her ear as a silent tear escaped her eye. But once he was in all the way the pain subsided leaving nothing but the amazing feeling of Lucas stretching her walls. Maya started moving her hips and Lucas followed in rhythm. As Lucas thrusted inside her Maya wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, but that just made Lucas go faster.

"Harder, harder, oh god. Right there." Maya said grabbing his tight ass as he hit her g-spot over and over, lifting her leg so he could get a better angle, until she clenched around his cock signaling her orgasm. Lucas was still hard and wanted to keep going but Maya had other ideas. She flipped them over with him still inside her and quickly straddled his waist.

"I've always said, save the horse. Ride the cowboy."

With that Maya placed her hands on Lucas hard chest before rocking herself back and forth. Lucas' hips were bucking involuntarily hitting Maya in a spot that felt even better than before making her scream out.

"Ohhh god."

"Fuck. Maya."

Maya found her hand making its way between her legs, rubbing hard and begging for release. Lucas could feel himself losing control, watching Maya bounce up and down on him drove him wild and before he knew what he was doing he flipped them over again putting Maya on her knees and lifting her ass in the air. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her hard and fast. You could hear the slapping of their skin echo through the barn as Lucas dug his hands into her hips making her cum one final time before the pressure released and he went over the edge.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. LUCAS!" Maya screamed as her vision blurred. Lucas grunted a couple of timed before he pulled out releasing his seed all over Maya's milky white ass. They both collapsed on the hay, too exhausted to do anything but lay there and try to catch their breath. As soon as she had the energy Maya curled herself into Lucas' side, tangling their legs together. They stayed like that for hours before they realized they were starving, so they got dressed to make their way back to the house. Maya had her skirt and shirt back on but couldn't find her underwear.

"Huckleberry? Do you remember where you threw my panties?" Maya asked him as he was buttoning his shirt.

"No." he replied with a grin causing Maya to smile. "Look it's dark now, I'll sneak back up here early tomorrow and find them when it's light." Lucas said as he put an arm around Maya as they made their way down the steps of the loft and out of the barn.

When they arrived back at the house hand in hand, Pappy Joe was sitting in his rocking chair on the porch.

"Hey Pappy Joe." Lucas said awkwardly greeting his grandfather, worrying that the wise old man would catch on.

"Hello boy. And miss Maya. How was your ride?"

"Fantastic."

"Incredible." Maya and Lucas said simultaneously.

"Good. Good. Well dinners on the stove." He said. They nodded at him and made their way to the front door. Just as Lucas had his hand on the doorknob Pappy Joe spoke again.

"Oh and before I forget, I found these hanging on a post out in the field, I think they belong to you." Maya and Lucas turned around to see Maya's panties hanging off his finger. Both of their faces turned red and as Lucas went over to get them Pappy Joe gave him a wink.

"Well done boy." He whispered.

"Thank you, sir." Lucas whispered back before ushering Maya inside the house.

"I can never look your Pappy Joe in the eyes again." Maya said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah." Lucas said joining her. "Wanna go upstairs and … avoid him?" He said causing Maya to bite her lip and smile.

"You go get the food and I'll go upstairs and open that bag from Victoria Secret that I hid in my suitcase." Maya said giving him a sensual kiss before running up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas replied before rushing into the kitchen.

As Maya ran into the bedroom she could feel the ache coming back in between her legs, and she silently thanked god when she remembered that the new panties she bought were crotch-less.

"No removal necessary." She said slipping them on before removing her clothes and putting on the bra and robe that were part of the set before positioning herself on the bed, ready for round two.

 **THE END**


End file.
